


Spectral Chitchat

by pyladesdrunk



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Canon Era, Friendship, Humor, Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyladesdrunk/pseuds/pyladesdrunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius is out and Courfeyrac, resident ghost, finds himself quite bored and lonely. He tries to entertain himself by having a little fun with Cosette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectral Chitchat

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr post I made about Marius being able to see ghosts. Someone added onto to it an idea of Courfeyrac communicating with Cosette.

Courfeyrac let out a sigh. His Marius had left him alone to go on some important “family matter.”

_“No, Courfeyrac,”_ the Baron had instructed, _“You cannot accompany me.”_

Being a ghost was a bit of a lonely existence, especially when the only person who could actually see you was out. Courfeyrac was bored out of his mind.

He stared at the bed that was across from the small dresser which he sat upon. In it was Marius’ little wife, Cosette. She was asleep from what Courfeyrac could tell. Her chestnut curls were spread across the blanket. Drool from her mouth dripped onto the sheets and she let out a loud snore.

The ghost chuckled. She was quite adorable, to say the least. He watched Cosette stretch up her arms and yawn.

“Marius?” she rubbed her eyes then looked around the room.

“He’s out, love,” Courfeyrac said, even though he knew that she could not hear him.

“Oh, yes,” Cosette quietly said to herself. Her tone sounded sour, “He’s visiting that aunt of his.”

“I see you don’t like her much,” Courfeyrac commented. As he shifted on the dresser he hit a candle holder with his arm and accidentally knocked it onto the ground.

The phantom candle startled Cosette.

“What was that?” Cosette quickly turned around. She saw the candle on the floor and let out a sigh of relief. She stepped off of her bed and picked it up.

A devious grin appeared on Courfeyrac’s face. Maybe he could have a little fun today, even with Pontmercy out.

The ghost made his way over to the bedroom door and slammed it shut.

“What was that?!” Cosette jumped. She ran over to the door and opened it. She poked her head out, “Hello?”

Courfeyrac was in hysterics, but Cosette was not laughing. She quickly exited the bedroom and went into the hall.

“It was just the wind,” she said to herself as she brushed down her nightgown, “Just the wind.”

“I just so happen to be the wind,” Courfeyrac snickered as he followed her down the hall.

Cosette shivered. She walked over to the linen closet to get a blanket. She was the only one home, so it did not matter if she walked around wrapped in a blanket. Actually, Cosette did not even care if there were others around. She did what she wanted to, and that was what Courfeyrac liked about her.

As Cosette turned the doorknob. Courfeyrac thought he could have a little more fun. So he slipped into the closed and pushed down all of the blankets and slips onto the floor...and onto Cosette.

Cosette was now on the floor and she was covered in a variety of blankets.

“Never trust a man to do anything,” she grumbled and began to fold the blankets.

“Hmph,” Courfeyrac crossed his arms. That one did not seem to phase her. She simply blamed it on Marius, which was quite reasonable.

Cosette picked out a blanket for herself and shut the closet door. She made her way to the staircase and walked down. Courfeyrac trailed behind. As Cosette reached the bottom, Courfeyrac grabbed the ends of the blanket and started to shake it about.

Cosette turned her head to see the blanket moving about. She threw it down and ran towards the sofa. The blanket ends still shook in the air.

“That was not the wind!” Cosette was shaking, “What was that!?”

Courfeyrac laughed and dropped the blanket. He took a seat next to Cosette and began to play with her hair.

Cosette noticed her heart start to race as she saw her hair float upward. She quickly tried to pull it back down, but Courfeyrac gripped it too tightly.

“This is not normal!” she shouted.

Courfeyrac dropped her hair. He went over to the corner of the sitting room where Marius’ desk sat. He lifted Marius’ pen and dipped it in the ink pot.

“The pen is floating!” Cosette exclaimed. She rushed over to the desk, “The pen is floating!” She looked around the room, “Heavens, this place is-”

She peered down at the notebook on the desk. Courfeyrac began to write, and Cosette saw the letters appear before her very eyes.

_“Haunted?”_

Cosette did not scream like Courfeyrac anticipated. She kept calm and collected, “I...I should go to the church.”

_“No!”_ Courfeyrac quickly wrote. He did not want some stuffy clergyman invading his ghostly business.

“You have been tormenting me all morning, haven’t you?” Cosette huffed, “Why shouldn’t I go to the church? I should get someone to cleanse this home! For all I know, you could be an evil spirit!”

The ghost smirked and wrote in the notebook, _“I am no evil spirit, Madame.”_

“What are you then?” Her hands were on her hips, “A cheeky little specter who gets their thrills with little tricks?”

_“Courfeyrac.”_

“Courfeyrac?” Cosette raised her eyebrows in confusion, “Marius’ Courfeyrac? But that can’t...that is not possible! But then again, I am conversing with thin air and an invisible force is writing responses in my husband’s notebook,” she brushed her hair out of her eyes, “Are you really Marius’ intimate friend? Or am I being made a fool of?”

_“I am Courfeyrac, and I do apologize if I frightened you. But you are reacting to this much better than our dear Marius did. He threw a book at me, actually. Wanted to see if it would go right through me...and it did.”_

“Marius knows of this...of you?”

_“He can see me, actually. It is rather odd, but then I remember that he is Marius Pontmercy and it makes sense."_

“Marius can see...Marius can see ghosts?!” Cosette was wide-eyed, “I-I do not understand! This is crazy...why hasn’t he told me?”

Courfeyrac shrugged at her response and wrote, _“You would think him mad.”_

“I already think him mad,” she said coolly, “He’s Marius! I do not expect anything less than mad from him anymore.”

Courfeyrac was grinning ear to ear, _“I like you very much, Madame.”_

Cosette giggled, “Please call me Cosette. I do apologize for my startling behavior. It is a bit strange to wake up to a ghost.”

_“I must apologize again for startling you. I was just trying to have a little fun. It is quite boring to not have anyone to talk to, you see. Our Marius would not let me accompany him.”_

Cosette’s laughter grew, “His dear old Auntie is such a horrid woman! You could have played loads of tricks on her...scared her out of her wits!”

_“You do not like her?”_

She shook her head, “She is such a gossip. Always asking about my lineage. Poking her nose where it doesn’t belong. And she clucks like a hen when she laughs…” she looked at the empty air in front of her, “I never thought that I would be ranting to a ghost...in my nightclothes, to say the least!”

_“It is a surprise to the both of us, my dear.”_

Cosette started to ask questions, “I am very curious. Why can Marius see you? Are there any other ghosts roaming about this place...can Marius see them too?”

Cosette’s curiosity made Courfeyrac beam. He really wished that Marius had introduced her to him when he was alive.

_“I am not exactly sure why he can see me. I am the only permanent resident here, I assure you, but occasionally the amis like to pop in. And yes, he can see them too. Every so often he has political debates with Enjolras, who seems to actually enjoy arguing with him now. Grantaire and Bahorel like to tease. Sometimes Jehan helps him with his writing and he likes to watch you garden. Joly likes to make sure Marius isn’t ill and Bousset tags along. They always ask him about Musichetta, who Marius is keeping an eye on for them. Feuilly likes to make sure that everything is in check. Even Gavroche and that sister of his, Eponine, sometimes play little tricks on him.”_

Cosette read the paper, “I see, but what do you mean by permanent resident?”

_“I cannot possibly have a fulfilling afterlife without my Pontmercy friend! He needs me and I need him.”_

“I guess I do understand,” her voice was softer, “I would do the same if I was in your position. We both love that silly man too much for our own good,” she began to giggle again, “And he would have a terrible time picking out his clothes.”

“I help him with that everyday,” Courfeyrac spoke aloud. For a second he forgot that Cosette could not hear him, “I do not allow him to leave the house without a once-over from me.”

“I am going to put on some tea,” Cosette told the ghost, “I would offer you some, but I am pretty sure that ghosts cannot drink.”

_“It would go right through me.”_

That one little sentence sent Cosette into a fit of laughter. Courfeyrac laughed along with her.

 

* * *

 

“Cosette?” Marius called out as he hung his hat on the hatrack, “I’m home!”

In the distance, Marius heard familiar squeals and giggles. It sounded like Cosette, but there was another voice mixed in.

Marius followed the laughter and found himself in the sitting room. He saw Cosette sitting at his desk. Next to her stood Courfeyrac. He appeared to be writing something in Marius’ notebook.

“Hello Marius,” Courfeyrac grinned cheekily, “We were just talking about you behind your back."

“Courf!” Marius whispered, “What are you doing?”

“Marius!” Cosette turned her head and glanced at her husband, “You never told me about our little roommate!”

Courfeyrac glided over to Marius, “She means me, my friend.”

Marius was very confused, “What? How? Can you-”

Cosette cut him off and stood up, “No, I cannot see our dear Monsieur Courfeyrac, but I know that you can,” she smirked, “He has told me so much about you.”

“What?” Marius was even more confused, ‘How did-”

She cut him off again, “Paper and pen, my love,” Cosette poked his chest, “Why did you not tell me of the ghost that haunts this house?”

“I-I did not want you to think I was a-”

“I already think you are a loon,” she nudged him, “But that’s quite alright.”

“Ha!” Courfeyrac slapped Marius’ shoulder. Even phantom slaps hurt when enough force is put into them, “I do love your wife!”

“Hey!” Marius rubbed his arm.

“You’re our loon,” Cosette stood on her tiptoes to kiss Marius’ cheek, “I would kiss your cheek too, Courfeyrac, but I do not exactly know where you are standing.”


End file.
